


Honey I'm Home

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Honey I'm Home

The apartment door clicked shut prompting Phil’s heart to start beating faster. Six weeks. It’s been a whole six weeks since he last kissed, held, or seen Clint in person. It was due to the required training All field agents had to take part in.

Phil was in the kitchen leaning over a pot of spaghetti sauce

“Phil?” Clint called.

Phil made his way out of the kitchen and into the front room where Clint was standing next to his duffle bags. Phil felt like an idiot by how largely he was grinning.

Clint grinned back wearing a Shield hoodie and black jeans. Basically Phil’s ideal outfit on him because of how cuddly it made him. The agent opened his arms and started walking towards him.

Phil met him half way and pulled him against his chest. It was like the six weeks were being lifted of Phil’s chest in the next few long seconds. He nuzzled his face into Clint’s neck.

“Are you happy to see me?” Clint asked loosening his arms around Phil.

Phil pulled back to give him an ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“I could always go.” He teased.

“Don’t,” Phil whispered and nuzzled his face way back against his warm neck. “I’ll hunt you down and bring you back.”

Clint laughed. “I missed you.” He ran his fingers through Phil’s hair sending a shiver down Phil’s spine.

“I missed you too.” Phil whispered and pressed a kiss to Clint’s neck before pulling back to look at him again. “I made dinner. Are you hungry?” He held both of Clint’s cheeks in his hands.

Clint smiled. “Yeah, I can smell it from here. Of course I’m hungry for your cooking.” He bit his lip and tilted his head slightly. “I missed you.” He repeated and leaned in, closing some of the distance between them.

Phil held Clint’s face steady and pressed a kiss on Barton’s soft, full lips. He had to stifle a moan that started building up in his throat.  
Barton pulled Phil by the nape of his back until their bodies were pressed together.

Phil broke the kiss. “Clint,” he breathed a little astonished. Phil wrapped his hand as much as he could around Clint’s bicep. “Your arms are bigger.”

Clint laughed at that. “Well I was at training.” He smiled and kissed Phil’s neck. “You like?”

“Can we eat later?” Phil asked in response.

A belt of laughter came from the archer. “Yes. I’m totally fine with that.”


End file.
